This invention relates to a dust seal for use in a storage bin for fine particle size materials, such as powdered materials, sawdust and the like wherein a drive shaft projects through a passageway through the bin wall.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates, difficulties have been encountered in providing a dust seal between a rotary shaft and an opening through the bin wall for receiving the shaft due to the fact that the drive shaft is not always in true alignment with a passageway provided through the bin wall. That is, as the drive shaft is mounted in its bearings and installed, the center line of the shaft is not always in true alignment with the center line of the opening through the bin wall. Also, difficulties have been encountered in removing the drive shaft from the storage bin where the drive shaft extends through the wall of the storage bin due to the fact that a substantial amount of the storage bin structure had to be removed before the drive shaft could be removed.